


Você não precisa me proteger

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo o que Nomi quer é proteger Amanita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você não precisa me proteger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You don't need to protect me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368140) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: Amanita/Nomi #11 "Você não precisa me proteger", mandada pela amável feygrim.
> 
> Minha primeira Amanita/Nomi \o/

Na primeira vez que aconteceu, Nomi foi lavada por um alívio sobrepujante. Nunca soube como era isso antes, ter alguém que se importava tanto com ela, que a amava ao ponto de se colocar em perigo para protegê-la. Era excitante, ser protegida por alguém que a amava como era, mas logo aprendeu que também podia ser um fardo.

Amanita era feroz, correria em defesa de Nomi sem pensar duas vezes nas consequências para si mesma. Não tinha medo de se machucar no processo, e já tinha se colocado em perigo pela mulher que amava. Era algo que Nomi não conseguia ainda se fazer aceitar.

Já se preocupava com Amanita antes, quando defendia Nomi mesmo arriscando alienar amigos ou redirecionar o ódio para si mesma, mas agora era diferente. A ameaça agora era mais do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter imaginado, e era algo que Nomi não poderia escapar de forma alguma, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Amanita. Ela não era sensate, o único motivo para estar em risco era ter escolhido proteger Nomi. E Nomi não poderia aceitar isso de consciência limpa.

“Você não precisa me proteger,” disse em uma manhã, de outro lado da mesa durante o café-da-manhã. “Você poderia voltar para a sua vida, e tudo o que você precisaria dizer é que fugi um dia e te deixei para trás.”

Amanita fez uma careta. “Que porra é essa? Da onde você tirou isso?”

“Você está em risco por minha causa. Você já podia ter morrido, e as coisas são vão ficar mais perigosas. Se eu fosse em bora, você não precisaria mais se preocupar.”

“Você diz que eu não preciso me preocupar, mas então você age como se precisasse me proteger me afastando? Nós estamos nisso juntas! Não vou te abandonar.”

“Só não quero que você se machuque tentando me proteger! Preciso que você fique segura, mesmo se segura significar longe de mim.”

“É, que pena.” Deu a volta na mesa, e colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto de Nomi. “Você tem razão, não preciso te proteger, mas quero. Quero ficar com você, e quero te ajudar a ficar segura.”

Nomi sentiu seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar, mas segurou as lágrimas. “Não posso prometer que vamos ficar seguras, não agora, talvez nunca mais.”

“Então acho que vou ter que me contentar em ficar com a mulher que eu amo.”

“Amanita–”

Foi interrompida com um beijo, e quando se separaram, Amanita encarou seus olhos e disse, “Nunca duvide da minha dedicação para você; vou queimar muito mais do que um hospital antes de deixar qualquer pessoa te machucar.”

“Nunca duvidei de você, tudo o que queria era te manter longe de tudo isso. Proteger você como você sempre me protegeu.”

“Então nós vamos ter que proteger uma à outra.”

“Sim, isso soa como uma boa ideia.” Foi sua vez de beijar Amanita.

Ainda se preocupava com o perigo em que estava colocando Amanita, mas ao menos, o que quer que elas fossem enfrentar, enfrentariam juntas.


End file.
